A Lesson Learned
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate Universe. One night, when Ivy is walking home alone, she receives quite the scare. And she's taught a lesson she'll never forget. IvyxTristan


_A/N: Hello, readers! If you've clicked on this story, then that means you're awesome._

_Now, this is my second Kissed by an Angel oneshot, and the twenty-seventh story I've posted on fanfiction. Maybe you already know that, if you've ever read anything of mine before :) and if you didn't...well, you know now xD_

_So, this oneshot is actually something I wrote for english class. I've modified it for this, of course, but it's pretty much the same :P_

_Anyways, I'll stop babbling now and let you read :)_

_Enjoy!_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em>A Lesson Learned by Sarah Ozera<em>

I walked alone down the dark, desolate road, pulling my jacket tighter around my shivering body. The wind blew strongly, whipping my golden curls into my eyes and obscuring my vision. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds, leaving a few streetlamps here and there as my sole sources of light. The whole thing was creeping me out, and I found myself beginning to walk faster.

Why had I left alone? Beth and Suzanne had offered to walk me home, but I'd stupidly refused. What I wouldn't give to have them with me now; then I wouldn't have to walk down this creepy road alone.

_Angels, please keep me safe,_ I prayed.

The sudden hoot of an owl made me jump. My heart beat erratically and fear filled me. I made myself pause to slow my frantic heart and calm my rapid breathing.

Just then, I heard the unmistakable sound of shoes skidding on pavement. My head whipped around, searching for the the source of the sound. My eyes caught sight of a shadow ducking behind a tall bush.

_Calm down,_ I told myself. _There's nothing behind you. You're just seeing things because you're freaked out. Keep walking._

I forced myself to keep going. I listened for footsteps behind me, but heard none.

_See, Ivy? Nothing there._

I continued for a while until it happened. A figure suddenly popped out in front of me. A scream tore its way from my throat as I scrambled to duck out of the way of the attacker's reaching hands. Whoever it was wore a hood and, paired with the darkness of the street, I couldn't make out any definite facial features. All I knew was that it was definitely a male, and he was trying to grab me.

I tore off in the opposite direction. I could hear his pursuing footsteps, and my fear compelled me to run faster, so that I could get as far away from him as possible. But then, the worst possible thing happened.

I fell.

I scrambled to get up, to keep going before he got me, but it was no use. He was on me in an instant, flipping me over on my back and pinning my body down with his own.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to walk around alone at night?" His voice held a familiar teasing lilt . . . one I'd recognize anywhere.

"Tristan, you idiot!" I cried. He rolled off of me, and I took the opportunity to turn and smack him hard in the chest.

He pulled his hood off and my eyes found his familiar golden-brown ones. His chestnut hair was mussed from the hood, and he wore a wide grin on his lips that revealed his pearly white teeth.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, the grin never leaving his lips. I felt the urge to smack it off.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Jeez, Tristan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed angrily. I had to clench my fists to stop myself from hitting him again.

"Sorry, Ivy, but I had to show you what can happen when you walk alone at night." All traces of joking were gone, replaced with seriousness. "Ivy, Beth and Suzanne called and told me you were walking home alone. Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

I sighed, diverting my eyes. I could feel his piercing brown gaze on my face.

"I know, Tristan . . . but I would've felt bad if they would've had to walk me all the way home."

I felt one of his warm hands grasp my chin and turn my head back toward him. His forehead was creased with worry.

"Then you should've called me," he said, his voice soft. He swallowed hard. "If anything ever happened to you, Ivy . . . I don't know what I'd do."

My lower lip trembled, and tears sprang to my eyes. I must've looked pitiful to him; my golden tumbleweed of hair was all messy, I was shivering, and my green eyes were filled with unshed tears. I just hated worrying people.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Sighing, he pulled me in for a hug. I felt comforted by his familiar warm embrace, and I blinked away the tears.

He leaned down to kiss me gently. His lips were warm and soft against mine, and I sighed in content.

He pulled away after a moment, a grin on his face. He held an arm out to me.

"Now, I think it's time I got you home. You're freezing," he commented.

I linked arms with him. "You know, home sounds pretty good right about now," I murmured in agreement, leaning my head against his leanly muscled arm.

We walked to where he parked his father's car, where he opened and closed the door for me.

The drive to my house was silent, but comfortably silent. It was one of those silences that didn't need to be filled with words.

I thanked him for driving me home. He kissed me again, and promised to see me the next day. I got out and watched as he backed out of the driveway, waving to him before his car disappeared down the road.

Laying in bed later that night, I realized that I never should've put myself in that situation, and it was a blessing that Tristan had done what he did. Because, if he hadn't, then I'd be out walking alone, and something really could happen.

My last thought before I drifted off was _Thank you, angels, for giving me Tristan._

* * *

><p><em>It was short and sweet, just like me! Hahaha jk, I'm not sweet xD<em>

_So, what did you guys think? If I got any details in their appearances wrong, please let me know so that I can change it! :)_

_Please leave me a quick review and tell me your thoughts on this oneshot :) and, if you're not busy, then check out my other stories! I've written for Vampire Academy, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, Fallen, The Hunger Games, and The Forbidden Game!_

_Thanks for reading, guys :)_

_~ Sar ~_


End file.
